Stocking with the Demon Sisters
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Another drabble poll winner. Just a short one shot showing Stocking's time with the Demon sisters post the end of the show.


**I truly wasn't expecting this one to get voted on any time soon. I just wrote the drabble on whim after finishing the show, and I'm all but certain its victory in the poll was just a fluke, but the votes had it so here we are.**

 **Once again, before you sound off in the reviews, yes I know the ending of Panty and Stocking was just a joke, yes I know that if there ever were a season two they'd probably not even acknowledge the 'Stocking is a demon, Panty was cut to pieces' thing, or would just make a vague joke about it being already taken care of off screen. I'm just using the setting as a point of beginning for the lemons.**

 **For those of you who wouldn't have said anything, thank you and I'm sorry for the long opener, but you'd be surprised how uppity people get if you don't explain yourself beforehand. With that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Stocking hadn't actually known she was a demon before she attacked her sister and went off with the enemy. She was the mystical equivalent of a sleeper agent; an angel pumped so full of infernal energy that, when triggered, she could turn on a dime and act as a failsafe should every other part of Corset's plan somehow fail; as indeed it had.

The betrayal had gone off without a hitch, and now Stocking was living with Corset and the Demon sisters in one of their many exuberant mansions. They had many spread across the planet to act as home bases should they need to pack up and move their location to somewhere else suddenly.

Stocking wasn't sure how to feel. Part of her felt bad for double crossing her sister, not to mention cutting her into hundreds of pieces. Granted, she was an angel, so she would be fine if she were to ever be reassembled again.

At the same time though, she had absolutely no intention of going back on what she did. She felt that it was truly the right thing to do, that it always had, that everything she'd done up to that point including stopping Corset in the first place had all been a delusion placed on her mind, clouding her judgement.

It was a conflicting feeling, and so Stocking elected to ignore it entirely and focus on something else. She spent her days mostly just preparing for any possible battles that might arise. Human armies were sure to try and stop them, not to mention her sister were she ever put back together, so she trained to keep her senses sharp.

The Demon sisters also trained frequently, but they had a more planned out regiment. They knew exactly when they should be training, exactly when they should be eating, exactly when they should be sleeping, and exactly when they should be fucking.

It was almost absurd how often Stocking would hear them going at it, even at times when they clearly had something else scheduled for the time, and yet they never seemed to be behind on anything.

She guessed they had their incest down to a fucking science at this point, which stirred yet more conflict within Stocking. The angel within her was immediately sickened by the thought of it, the demon within her aroused by it.

Personally, she gave too few fucks to even form an opinion. She'd never cared who or what someone was. So long as they weren't hurting other people with it, she didn't see anything wrong with incest, a viewpoint that earned no small amount of mocking from her sister, who despite her views she'd never thought about touching nor ever would. Pansexuality was one thing, but it was still entirely possible to find specific people completely unfuckable.

And the fact that the Demon sisters weren't actually on that list for Stocking gave her pause for thought.

Partly it was her demon half wanting to enjoy some debaucherous fun, part of it was how strangely attractive the Demon sister's personalities were, as they somehow mixed upper class politeness with more lewd and vile behavior than any demons or spirits Stocking had ever faces, and had only gotten more polite now that Stocking was not only on their side, but technically above them in ranking.

Far from being upset by them being instantly outranked, they seemed to almost get off on it, which Stocking supposed she shouldn't have been surprised by all things considered.

And of course, the Demon sisters weren't exactly bad looking either, as she learned not just from seeing them, but from catching them several times indulging themselves whenever and wherever they could.

More often than not it was in the kitchen because they just never seemed to get tired of covering and/filling each other with various foods so the other could eat it off and/or out of them. Stocking didn't have it personally, but after watching them go at it particularly aggressively with chocolate syrup and caramel once, turning them into a yuri incest dessert, she could at least see the appeal in it.

Eventually things came to a head when Stocking was on her way to the room after a shower, dressed only in her towel, and found that the Demon sisters had officially lost all sense of subtly and were just outright fucking in the middle of the hallway.

They'd not even completely undressed, unable to keep their hands off each other long enough. Scanty still had her underwear around her ankle and Kneesocks was still dressed from the midriff up, just with a literal rip made in her clothing so her beloved sister could grope her breasts.

Their legs had interlocked so they could grind their heated pussies together, moaning in pure bliss as they tribbed roughly, blocking Stocking's path to her room with it. The angel-demon's interest was masked by her resting bitch face, making her look just as bored with the sight as any other, despite her waiting several seconds before she said anything, taking a moment to watch them go at it.

"Corset said to keep it in your room." Stocking said flatly, her voice finally getting their attention. For a moment, it looked like they weren't going to stop even though they'd been seen. Stocking had no doubt that the thought of just continuing while Stocking watched passe through both of their minds, probably got both of them even hotter; or maybe that was just her.

Either way, they overcame the temptation and pulled away from them, apologizing profusely as they assumed a kneeling position in front of her, pleading forgiveness. Stocking just rolled her eyes at this, then paused when she saw that both of them appeared to be staring at her, a pink blush visible on their red cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned, not immediately getting it, though it dawned on her the moment the words had left her mouth. Her towel had shifted slightly as she'd been standing there, giving the Demon sister's a view of her naked body.

"We were simply… admiring your form." Scanty said, "Nothing wrong with appreciating the looks of your fellow demon is there?" Kneesocks adding, blush deepening.

Stocking snorted in amusement at this, "Are you two seriously hitting on me right now? Trying to turn your kinky ass hookups into threeways?" She questioned teasingly. She expected to get a taunt in return, but instead both sisters blushed even harder at the thought, their skin turning even redder than it normally was.

"W-we would never imply such a lewd and unspeakable act," Scanty said, "Certainly we're not worthy of such truly divine debauchery with one of such high ranking, even thinking it would be despicable." Kneesocks said.

"You're right," Stocking said, thinking that pushing it further would bring out some retaliation, "Then I'd have to tie you both down for a punishment." She thought for sure this would be the limit, but once again was wrong.

If the Demon sisters got any redder, they may very well have melted through the floor. "W-we'd have no say in the matter," Scanty said, practically able to see her voice from how hot she and her sister were becoming at the thoughts filling their head, "You'd have complete power over us, to do a-as you wanted," "We'd be naught but your toys to abuse as you wished." Kneesocks said, legs grinding together heatedly in need of more attention.

Stocking, acting admittedly more on instinct than opinion, raised her leg and kicked Kneesocks in the face, pressed her head to the floor with her foot standing dominantly on her face.

Only after she'd done it did she realize that not only was she not actually upset at her in any way, but Kneesocks herself seemed to enjoy it, a shiver of delight going through her as her sister resisted the urge to touch herself while watching her sister be stepped on.

It was around this point that Stocking had had all she could take. She was a demon now dammit, she might as well enjoy it. She let her towel fall to the floor, steam leaving the Demon sisters' noses as they ogled her body, "Your room. Now." Stocking ordered, lifting her foot so Scanty and Kneesocks could both obey her, hurrying into their room with Stocking following behind them, shutting and locking the door behind her as she did.

The Demon sisters had lost the rest of their clothes by the time they'd entered the room, letting Stocking look over their curvy forms lustfully. "First let's see about that punishment," Stocking said, "I know you pervs have got gear it here, let me see it." She ordered.

The sisters obliged, quickly bringing out everything they had that could be used for sexual punishment, which was basically anything and everything that could possibly be used for sexual punishment. Though it was impossible to see on her face, Stocking was slightly overwhelmed as she allowed herself to indulge more in her demon side.

The demon sisters were bound in shackles, faces to the bed, asses in the air with their arms to their backs and their legs spread as far apart as possible. Stocking struck their asses with her bare hands, enjoying the feeling of it, the sound of their bubble butts bouncing with the strikes, and the little yelps they let out as they were used for Stocking's enjoyment.

She kept going, taking a wooden paddle and beating their asses harder, then moving up to an actual flog, leaving welts across their asses. Stocking kept going, getting more into it the harder she went on them, seeing their pussies get wetter and more aroused with each new punishment.

Stocking went looking for a toy to kick things up a notch, grinning when she saw a massive toy rod. It was the biggest she'd ever seen, and was double sided. She doubted even Panty could have taken something so large. "Either of you two ever use this thing?" She questioned, the Demon sisters shaking their heads.

"The bitch breaker is far to large for either of us. It's really only here for novelty, like a gag." Kneesocks explained, Stocking grinning cruelty as she took the absurd toy, thirty inches in length and five in width.

She positioned it without any lubricant between Scanty's asscheeks, the demon whimpering in fear and excitement as her sister was moved as well, placed with the other end of the toy pressed against her own puckered hole.

In addition, Stocking had put on a toy as well, a much more sensibly sized strap-on of only ten inches, "S-shouldn't it at least be lubricated first?" Scanty questioned, frightened by the idea of taking the insane thirty incher inside.

Stocking shrugged, "It's really only fifteen inches for both of you, I'm sure you'll be fine." She said, thrusting into Kneesocks' pussy without any warning. The force of the thrust began pushing the toy into both of their assholes, making their walls stretch to accommodate the five inches of thickness.

Both of them cried out in pain as it entered them, but they weren't fooling anyone. It didn't matter how badly it hurt, they were loving every second of it, and would only love it more the more painfully Stocking used them.

"Move your hips bitches, I don't wanna do all the work here." She grunted as she pumped her hips, forcing the rod deeper into Scanty, and the other into both of them. They obeyed Stocking's order, beginning to buck and grind their hips, helping Stocking work the massive toy into both of their asses deeper, faster.

Stocking only picked up the pace as she went, not caring how long it took, or how long it was until the Demon sisters could walk again after, she wasn't stopping until the entire thing disappeared and the sisters were ass to ass.

And this was just her on a warm up.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this oneshot. I did plan to write more, but since it was only the third place winner, I can't have it overshadowing first place. Who knows, maybe it people end up liking it, I'll make a sequel to it.**

 **Is that something you'd like? If so, let me know in the reviews, along with things you'd like to see happen in said hypothetical sequel. If you'd rather not see a sequel to this, and didn't like this one shot, let me know that in the reviews to, as well as what one shot ideas you'd like to see.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
